


Love in the Time of Alien Invasions & General Stupidity

by ASingleWhiteDoe



Category: Suicide Noun (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Michelle what is Jeremiah's dad's name, Sort Of, and based off of a homestuck fanfiction i read a hundred years ago, no beta we die like men, seriously this is super gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingleWhiteDoe/pseuds/ASingleWhiteDoe
Summary: Five years before the invasion, an asteroid hit the Earth. It happened in the middle of nowhere, some uninhabitable patch of land in Russia full of trees and snow. The Russian government investigated it and the only news heard back was that it was nothing. It was merely a rock from space that had crashed into the earth and left behind a huge dent and some rattled farmers from nearby towns hundreds of miles away.If Russia had spoken up, if they had told the world what they really found there that day, we may have stood a chance.





	Love in the Time of Alien Invasions & General Stupidity

**Author's Note:**

> The original title was "The First to Fall" but that seemed too y'know...good for me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since this fandom is so new, allow me to provide some relevant links: 
> 
> [Suicide Noun, the webcomic that launched a fandom](http://suicidenoun.smackjeeves.com/)   
>  [Michelle Clift, The Clifthanger](https://twitter.com/michelle_clift)

Alien invasions don’t start with giant ship hovering over America or a horde of aliens shooting missiles.  They aren’t immediate or full of explosions and they don’t collect humans and keep them in internment camps. 

No, invasions are subtle. They’re something you never see coming. One minute your race—the human race—is on top and the next you’re fighting for your lives. 

Five years before the invasion, an asteroid hit the Earth. It happened in the middle of nowhere, some uninhabitable patch of land in Russia full of trees and snow. The Russian government investigated it and reported back that was that it was nothing. It was merely a rock from space that had crashed into the earth and left behind a huge dent and some rattled farmers from nearby towns hundreds of miles away. 

If Russia had spoken up, if they had told the world what they found there that day, we may have stood a chance. 

But they didn’t. They thought these creatures were things they could control. 

Russia was the first to fall. 

* * *

**Jeremiah Smith was a dreamer.** Well, maybe dreamer wasn’t the right word the the type of person he was, but it was what fit him best. In his opinion. Dreamer or director, maybe visionary. Whatever got him the most praise. 

Before the invasion and the war for the planet broke out, Jeremiah used to make videos.  _ Good _ videos. No matter what anyone else said about them. He was talented as hell and he had a decent following on YouTube. 

Now, the internet didn’t even exist. It was the first thing those  _ monsters _ cut off. 

He had to give it to them, though. It was a solid invasion plan. Impersonate humans, cut communications, destroy Russia first...that was a winning plan right there. In the past, according to the things he’d read in history books, Russia had always stumped all the great dictators. 

Anyone who had tried to take over the world or own it for France or Germany or Italy or whatever always had a horrible time going up against Russia. But now? Russia was completely obliterated. They'd wiped it completely off the map before they even started invading the rest of the planet.  


Jeremiah had only seen what was left of it on newscasts or in pictures and only for the first ten days after the aliens took it out. Because after that, they cut all of the communication centers. They _literally_ broke the internet. Kim Kardashian and Iggy Azalea be damned, the alien invaders were the first to _actually_ break the internet.  


Breaking the internet used to be a meme, but now it was the  _ spectacular _ reality in which Jeremiah lived. 

After the internet went down, then phones, power, aircrafts—anything that humans could use against the horde, really—everyone got really scared. Jeremiah didn’t blame them, he was scared shitless too. 

Then, humans moved underground. 

It was weird at first to get used to living in darkness; generators were loud and flashlights needed batteries. But humans managed. They were still managing, or so Jeremiah guessed. He hadn’t been on the surface for awhile. 

Jeremiah and his family had moved underground in the dark so long ago it had just become his new normal. Granted, they’d only been down here for a year. Once the horde made it to the US most sane people, like him and his parents, went underground really quickly. 

His parents were the only ones who went up to the surface. Every once in awhile to find the usual things. Food, medication, an entire deer sometimes. Whatever they could get that meant they didn’t go hungry or die from an infection.

Before the world went to shit he took so much for granted. Now even the smallest infection could be a death sentence if they ran out of antibiotics. The new world order was bullshit. 

Today would be the first time in a long time Jeremiah was able to go up to the surface. Usually he stuck behind in the bunker to ‘hold down the fort’ so-to-speak, but now his parents could use the extra hand. Things on the surface were getting more dangerous.

Which didn’t sell Jeremiah on the whole going out and seeing the sun thing. He had done just fine down here in the dark. He was thriving, really. The sun was probably just going to blind him or something. 

There was a knock on his door, a metallic clang echoing through the small space. Since there was no power or running water his space wasn’t very big. It only had a bed and a chair and a few of his old things. Even a few of his old cameras. A few of them even had some battery left. 

He thought about taking a few up to the surface to film some stuff. He didn’t know how different the world was now that the aliens had taken over. It would be nice to get that on camera. Even if nobody else would see it. 

Other than him, that is.

There was another knock, more insistent. “Jeremiah, honey,” his mother said. “It’s time to go up.”

Jeremiah sighed and grabbed one of his cameras. He would kick himself for this later if he didn’t have video of the surface when he was stuck underground for months afterward. 

* * *

**The surface looked exactly the same.** And, other than the sun blinding him for the first half hour or so, everything else seemed fine. It was just like any other day. Of course, they were deep in the woods so he had no idea what any of the cities or infrastructure or whatever looked like now. But the woods? They looked exactly the same.

Some part of him had expected the aliens to have burned the planet down or chop down all the trees, but no. They didn’t do any of that. It kind of seemed like they were willing to leave the whole woods portion of the Earth alone. Which was more than he could say for most humans. 

Maybe the forests would be better off with humanity lying underground. Or maybe the world’s armies would launch nuke after nuke at the aliens until they destroyed the planet through nuclear war. Jeremiah wasn’t a genius, but he wasn’t stupid either. 

He walked between his parents, the three of them quiet and slow as they crouched through the large grass. 

There was nothing around them that Jeremiah could see, but he did understand the level of caution his parents were taking. Considering the aliens had nearly killed them all in their homes a year ago when they finally made their presence known. It had been horrifying and he would very much not like to relive that.  

When they finally came to the edge of his old town, Jeremiah finally understood how the world had changed. 

The town had been leveled almost completely. There were a few things still standing, but everything else was just...gone. When he and his parents had fled a year ago everything had been intact. Save a few homes that had burned to the ground and some cars that had been caught in some gnarly explosions. Seeing  _ this _ , however...this was something else. 

He really didn’t want to know what NYC looked like right now. 

His parents stopped at the outskirts of the town and ducked behind some rubble. 

“It might look decimated,” his mother whispered, “but those...things are still there. They still patrol around the area so it’s very dangerous, but less dangerous than us trying to go closer to the downtown area. A few of the buildings are still standing. The pharmacy, a few super markets, but we only go into those when we have to. Otherwise, there’s a herd of deer who graze on the outskirts of the city.”

“Really?” Jeremiah asked. “I figured deer would be out in the woods. Far away from whatever is going on here.” He waved his hands at the ruins surrounding them. 

“The sounds the Alien’s machines make attracts them,” his dad explained plainly. “Makes them easier to pick off for inexperienced hunters like we are.”

“But you’ve been hunting deer for a whole year,” Jeremiah argued. “You have to have picked up some tricks by now.”

His parents shrugged. 

“You haven’t been hunting for that long, so,” his mom said.  


“Wait. Are we only here for me? Because if that’s the case I would much rather go back to the woods and take my chances on the herds of deer out there, thanks.”

“Actually,” his mother began, glancing back out at the ruins of their old town. “We’re here for the pharmacy.”

“Hasn’t that been picked clean by now, thought?” Jeremiah asked. “It’s been a year. And you guys can’t have been the only people that have been coming here.” Why had they picked his first expedition out into the world as one where they would have to be near the aliens?

“They still have things we need,” his mom said. 

“Like  _ what _ ?” Jeremiah asked. So he got a little snarky when he was upset,  _ sue him _ . 

“Prenatal vitamins,” his mother admitted, rubbing her hands over her stomach self consciously. 

“ _ Oh _ ,” he said, dumbfounded. Well now he felt like a total douchebag. 

“Yeah,” his mom responded. 

Jeremiah took a deep breath and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Okay,” he said, peeking back up at his parents. “What do you need me to do?”


End file.
